


Merthur Forever

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur keeps seeing the same word everywhere. Just what or who is this 'Merthur'?





	Merthur Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of

The first time King Arthur saw it was when he was training with his knights and he placed the sword he was using back amongst the others, carved into the wood were the words  _Merthur forever._

Arthur frowned, who or what was Merthur? Shaking his head he dismissed it and turned to have a laugh with his knights who had all piled into the armoury to put away their weapons.

* * *

The second time he had seen it was when he went to storm into his room after arguing with his council, Merlin hot on his heels the sorcerer bumped into him when he came to a sudden halt.

"Umph! Arthur why have you stopped?"

"It's that name again."

"What name?"

Arthur pointed to the wall at the side of his door. "That is the second time I have seen that saying."

Merlin looked at what Arthur was pointing at and saw the word  _Merthur_.

"That has been scorched into my wall with magic! You are court sorcerer Merlin, who is doing this?"

"I don't know, its first time I have seen it. Where else did you see it?"

"In the armoury meaning whoever is doing this has access in the palace."

"Could be anyone Arthur, could be a new group of people and that is what they have decided to call themselves."

"But all groups of people who are practicing magic or anything to do with magic they are to report it to you. Has anyone come to you calling themselves Merthur?"

Merlin shook his head.

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked into his chambers, missing Merlin's smirk as his eyes glowed gold and the word  _forever_  appeared on the other side of the door before he followed the King into his quarters.

* * *

"That was why you stormed out of the council room I take it, they didn't take it well to the news of us being together."

Arthur froze with Merlin's words. "Ah. I didn't tell them."

"What? Why not? Arthur we have knights who are together, no one looks at them different."

"But I am King."

"A King the people respect and love. Arthur they are now living happy lives, a safe life, a happy one and that is because of you, they will be happy to see you are happy no matter who that is with."

Arthur walked over to Merlin and cupped his face before kissing him gently. "I do love you Merlin and I am not ashamed of you, I just feel I need to break it in gently to my people."

Just then a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter."

A young woman walked in, long wavy blonde hair down her back. "Come to do your bed sire, won't be a couple of minutes." she smiled as she flexed her fingers.

Arthur chuckled. "Thank you Mia."

Mia walked over to the bed and with waves of her hands, the sheets and covers all came off the bed and fresh ones started to fly from the basket she had carried in and the bed started to make itself, smirking to herself her eyes glowed gold before she walked over to the table where Arthur and Merlin were now sat as they looked over some documents. "All done for you." she smiled before leaving.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had just finished the documents when a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter." Arthur called.

The door opened and Harrison walked in. "Clean washing Sire." he said with a nod of his head as he started to put things away, Harrison walked over to the bed and smirked at what he saw, in red petals where the words  _Merthur Forever_. His eyes glowing gold, he smiled when red petals in the shape of a heart surrounded the writing.

"All done sire." Harrison said and quickly left.

Merlin frowned at Harrison's quick retreat and stood up, eyes widening when he saw the bed all decorated up, "how about some training with your knights?" Merlin suggested as he hauled Arthur from his chair, grabbing Arthur's cloak from the cabinet.

"I trained this morning."

"A hunt then." Merlin suggested as he started to shove the blond to the door.

"That is best done when you set off at dawn."

"How about some food."

"We have not long eaten." Arthur stated as he all but fell through the door.

"Lets walk it off then." Merlin beamed, "go to the lower town, see how the people are."

"It's cold out."

"I have your cloak!" Merlin said and threw it over Arthur's shoulders and fastened the clasp.

* * *

As they started to walk a maid walked past them and stopped to curtsy in front Arthur. "I agree sire, happy to see you now agreeing."

"Wha-" Arthur started to ask but the maid had already walked away. "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Merlin said with the shrug of his shoulders, he fell a step behind and smiled at the back of Arthur's cloak.  _Merthur Forever._

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had just walked down the stone steps when a little girl ran up to them and curtsied before handing the King some flowers.

Arthur smiled and crouched down as he took the flowers, "thank you,"

"You are welcome my King."

"No need to call me by my title."

"Okay, you are welcome Merthur." she smiled before skipping away.

Arthur stood up. "What is Merthur? And who started this!"

"I don't know Arthur, but you seem to support it."

"I do?"

"Why yes, it says so on your cloak."

Arthur unclapsed his cloak and held it up and saw the wording. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"My voice."

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and when Arthur spoke his voice could be heard from everyone.

"This is your King speaking, I want everyone in the ceremony room in five minutes." Turning, Arthur strode back inside, Merlin quickly following him.

* * *

Five minutes later Arthur walked into throne room and nodded to all he passed, striding up to the front, Merlin stood so far behind him as he spun on his heel and addressed his people. "Ladies, Gentlmen, knights." He looked at his servants and nodded his head. "And friends. I call you all here today as I have been seeing something everywhere and it is starting to get on my nerves as I have no idea what it is or means. Just who or what is this merthur I keep seeing everywhere? It is everywhere I go and pardon my language ladies but it is starting to piss me off! If anyone knows who or what this merthur is please tell me! I promise no harm or punishment I just want to know."

Harrison, Arthur's main servant stepped forwards. "It is you my lord."

"Me? But my name is Arthur."

"You misunderstand me sire, the last part of Merthur is the last part of your last name."

A maid stepped forwards. "You see it everywhere sire as I think everyone in this room has made sure you do see it, it is us telling you that we approve and that there is no need to worry and we are happy that you are finally happy and there is no need for you to hide anymore."

Arthur frowned until Lewis, a knight with magic stepped forwards. "As soon as Lord Merlin carved it into wood, we with magic knew straight away and let the people know and if they are as happy for you both as us with magic are then show it by letting you see it by writing your names combined everywhere."

Merlin slowly started to back back.

"So Lord Merlin started this?" Arthur asked.

"Of course." Harrison said. "The first part of Merthur is the first part of his name after all."

" _MERLIN_!"

"He already got a head start on you a few seconds ago." Gwaine laughed.

* * *

Arthur ran down the corridor and saw Merlin disappear into his chambers, picking up his pace, Arthur ran and burst into the chambers, shutting the doors behind him and locking them and approached Merlin who was stood by the bed, holding onto the post and panting, trying to get his breath back.

"You. You promised no harm or punishment."

"You started all of this, Merthur means us together, everyone writing it shows that they support Merthur, support our relationship."

"Yes Arthur. You wouldn't let everyone know as you were afraid of the peoples reaction but I knew what the reaction would be as I see just how much they love you and respect you and I see everyday that they live a more happier life now as their king is happy."

Arthur stopped in front of Merlin. "It seems the only one who wasn't happy was you my love."

"You are not mad at me?"

"What would be the point? All the things I can do Merlin, the one thing I can not do is stay mad at you."

Merlin smiled and placed a kiss on Arthur's lips. "So I won't be punsihed?"

Arthur smiled and gently pushed Merlin so he landed on his back on the bed, the petals going all over, some falling to the floor as Arthur knelt on the bed and leaned over the brunet. "No, just pleasured." he whispered.

* * *

The following day Harrison stood on the steps in the courtyard, his voice loud as he spoke to all. "By invitation from the King and Lord Merlin, you are all invited to the Merthur ball tomorrow night. The King and his soon to be husband Lord Merlin wish to celebrate their good news with all of you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or kudos?


End file.
